


Love Being With You

by KuroBakura



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Couch Cuddles, M/M, Making Out, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: As Jihoon was spending the night at his boyfriend’s house, there was something in his mind that has been bothering him a little bit. He wanted to find out why his boyfriend has been been a certain way with him since they have started dating.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Love Being With You

It has been quite an evening at Quinn’s home. His boyfriend, Jihoon, was spending the night with him tonight. They were laying in the sofa as they were watching a movie together. Quinn was laying back on the couch while Jihoon was laying on top of him. Quinn even had a arm around his boyfriend so he would not roll off of him. Jihoon was much shorter than his 6’3” boyfriend. Jihoon loves Quinn so much. And Quinn loves Jihoon very much, too. Jihoon has noticed things about his boyfriend, too. Not even once that Quinn has been sexual with him. For some reason, Jihoon was so confused why Quinn was not like this with him. Though, it was nice but at the same time, it made Jihoon feel a little sad.

Jihoon looked at Quinn. He gulped before he spoke to him.

”Quinn?” Jihoon spoke up. Quinn looked back at him. 

“Yes, babe?” Quinn asked him. Jihoon blushed all of a sudden but Quinn could not see it. He was a little nervous asking this but he needed to. Or more like he _wanted_ to.

”I have noticed that you have made any sexual advances towards me in any way yet. I just was wondering...why is that? ...Do I put you off or something?” Jihoon replied and then asked him a couple of questions. Quinn caressed one of the cheeks on Jihoon’s face as he kept looking at him with a smile on his face.

”Jihoon, honey, you do not put me off at all. I promise you that. And I am not asexual either. The reason that I have not been sexual towards you is because...I am not ready to do that. I am just enjoying being with you with being that way. For me, intimacy is not just for sex. This like this is intimate for me. I love just love being with you. Kissing, hugging, cuddling...all of that is just such a wonderful feeling to me. I mean, I will you know when I feel ready to be sexual but right now, I just want to take things slow. Does that make sense?” Quinn answered and explained as well as asking a question to his boyfriend. Jihoon smiled. 

“It makes perfect sense to me. I mean, I was not complaining but I was just curious. I love spending time and being this way with you, too. I am the same way but at times, I feel like if you did want to be sexual with me, I was not going to say no. I feel ready for certain sexual things but I am not going to force you to do something that you are not ready to do right now. And I understand that. I love you.” Jihoon said back to him. Quinn and Jihoon’s foreheads we’re now pressed against each other as they kept on looking at each other’s faces, too.

”I love you, too, sweetheart. And I love _everything_ about you. From top to bottom. Inside and out.” Quinn told him. Jihoon’s heart was beating so fast. This also made him feel so much better about what was in his mind. A whole lot better at that. Jihoon suddenly moved his face closer to Quinn’s and kissed him on the lips. Quinn accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend to keep him even more in place. Jihoon slipped his tongue inside of Quinn’s mouth, making the kiss become a make out session between the two of them. Quinn may not be ready for sex but he was definitely ready for making out with Jihoon.   
  


So far, spending the night with Quinn turned out to be a turn of events for the two of them. Both of their hearts were racing, too, as they made out on the couch. This was the first serious relationship that Jihoon has truly ever had. Or basically his first actual relationship ever. Jihoon is also Quinn’s first boyfriend since his school days. When Jihoon pulled away from Quinn, they looked at each other once again. Smiling, too. When Jihoon laid back down on Quinn, Quinn smirked and suddenly began to tickled Jihoon. Jihoon started to have a giggle fit as Quinn tickled just about everywhere he could reach in his boyfriend. They were not even really paying attention the movie much anymore.

When Quinn stopped tickling Jihoon, the two of them relaxed on the couch. Quinn also gave Jihoon a kiss on the forehead before they began to finish watching the movie.   
  


“You’re so cute.” Quinn spoke up to Jihoon. Jihoon snuggled up against the back of the couch and on top of Quinn. He blushed again but his heart felt so happy.

”So are you, babe.” Jihoon said back to him. The two of them finished the movie and then just laid on the couch for a while before they got up from it and got ready to go to sleep. In Quinn’s room, Quinn was laying on the bed, waiting for Jihoon to finished up in the bathroom in the master bedroom. When Jihoon walked out in his pajamas, he saw Quinn in the bed and gulped. Both of them where wearing tank tops and a pair of shorts. 

”Do not worry, babe. I am not going to do anything to you. I promise.” Quinn said to him. Jihoon blushed. He believes what Quinn told him. Quinn tends to be a very honest person. Especially with Jihoon. Jihoon walked over and got into the other side of the bed with him. When Woozi got int the bed, the two of them cuddled up to each other once again after Quinn turned off the light in the side table next the bed on his side.

”I am so glad that I have you, Quinn.” Jihoon said to him.

”I feel the same about you, Jihoon. I love you so much.” Quinn said back to him. Jihoon looked at him.

”I love you, too.” Jihoon told him. They gave each other a kiss before getting comfortable in the bed and falling asleep next to each other for the rest of the night.

**The End**


End file.
